User blog:Sapphire icestorm 15/Puppy Post: Skye
Hey, Paw patrol fans! Sorry that I didn't do puppy post on Thursday because I was working on my fanfic for wattpad and I went to the pool. Anyway, today i'm going to talk about my favorite character, Skye. Let's get started. Skye is a cockapoo pup which is a mix between a cocker spaniel and a poodle. Her paw patrol member number is 4, she's 7 years old in dog years. Skye is an Aviation/Flying pup and the only female pup on the team, until in season 2 that everest became the newest member of the team. She likes flipping (which is her signature thing that she did throughout the paw patrol series), Ace Sorenson because she's a big fan of her and she's also kind of the reason why skye became a flying pup in the paw patrol. Also she likes small animals like bunnies, bats and penguins (Who doesn't like cute baby animals, they're so adorable), and she likes being hugged and petted. Also, weddings which we find out in "Pups Save a wedding" in season 2 before the "The New Pup" episode that aired on November 14, 2014. She dislikes bunnies or anything in danger. She's afraid of egales because since skye's the smallest member of the team (but oldest alongside chase, both of them are the 2nd oldest and everest is the oldest one) but in "Pups Save an Easter egg hunt" she doesn't fear the egale and In "Pups Save an Eagle" even though she's afraid of egales, she likes the baby egale chick's (because, come on, they are so cute and I agreed with Skye when she said it) She's an excellent pup pup boogie dancer, lovable and emotional, smart, very brave and fearless. Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow paw patrol friends such as pup pup boogie. Her pup house can transform into a helicopter and she has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. (Which is favorite color) She has 26 different attires and they are... 1.Standard outfit 2.Acrobat/Spandex outfit 3.Camping uniform 4.Princess Skye of pup-Sylvania (halloween) 5.Knight costume 6.Adventure Bay All-stars basketball uniform 7.collar only 8.Sunglasses only 9.Uniform top only 10.Snowboard gear 11.Uniform top with winter hat and scarf 12.Mer-Pup 13.Cowgirl hat and Bandana 14.Martial arts uniform 15.Martial arts uniform along with flying gear 16.Air rescue uniform 17.Superhero outfit 18.Mission PAW uniform 19.Safari outfit 20.Sports day outfit 21.Cowgirl hat and bandana with flying gear 22.Sea patrol: lifeguard gear 23.Sea patrol: Scuba gear 24.Party hat only 25.Standard outfit without collar and pups tag 26.Princess skye of pup-Sylvania with flying gear Skye's vehicle styles are... 1.Standard helicopter 2.Safari helicopter 3.Sky cycle 4.Sea patrol land-in-sea helicopter And there you have It! Info about skye, tuned in this Thursday for information about Chase. This Sapphire icesstorm 15 saying let's take to the Sky! P.S. I've seen the new paw patrol episode yesterday and I love it, hoping to see some more Sea patrol mission soon. Category:Blog posts